Computer systems such as, for example, desktop computers and rack mounted server systems require periodic maintenance and servicing. Typical maintenance operations with respect to such computer systems include replacing faulty hardware and adding new hardware (e.g., I/O adapter boards, memory cards, CPUs), upgrading and patching operating systems, upgrading and patching software applications, and performing server reconfiguration where necessary. The majority of prior art computer systems utilize some form of preventative maintenance in order to avoid fault conditions. Preventative maintenance can be performed on the computer systems to maintain the system running well with quality output and to protect the system from possible breakdowns and extend the lifetime. Preventative maintenance can also be utilized to perform scheduled maintenance cleaning in order to prevent system problems thereby reducing the risk of data loss or hardware failure.
Typically, preventative maintenance can be initiated by employing a technician off site in order to manage and maintain the computer system. Such an approach, however, requires the operator be well versed in both equipment part location and maintenance procedures. Unfortunately, computer maintenance is ignored by most computer users due to laziness, lack of understanding, lack of training, operator turnover, and lack of feedback from the operator.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for an improved method and system for performing daily preventative maintenance functions for a data-processing apparatus. A need also exists for an improved method for notifying occurrence of a fault condition.